Jaque Mate
by Coelum
Summary: Naruto justifica su mala racha con las predicciones del horóscopo. No obstante, a Sasuke se le ocurre una brillante idea para disuadirle de su disparatada creencia. SasukexNaruto.


**Resumen**: Naruto justifica su mala racha con las predicciones del horóscopo. No obstante, a Sasuke se le ocurre una brillante idea para disuadirle de su disparatada creencia...

**Dissclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Contenido Shonen-ai.

* * *

-

-

**JAQUE MATE**

**-**

**-**

_VII partida._

—Te toca mover —miré a su alfil estratégicamente colocado al lado de mi reina blanca. Luego, deslicé mis ojos hasta su rey, protegido por una inexpugnable barrera de peones. Una vez más, Sasuke se había hecho con el control de la partida—. Aunque lo tienes difícil.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo lo haces —suspiré, malhumorado. Mi compañero de juego me miró, concentrado—. A veces creo que tienes un karma superdotado y sabes de antemano cuál va a ser mi jugada. Seguro que las predicciones de tu horóscopo concuerdan conmigo.

—Que estupidez. Las tonterías que dices son sólo una excusa para no admitir tu derrota y mi juego limpio —sentenció Sasuke.

—Pues yo creo más en la astrología y en el horóscopo que en tu habilidad de ganarme. Suelo leer tus predicciones en las revistas y siempre tienen razón —moví bien lejos a mi reina de su asqueroso alfil y sonreí satisfecho.

Sasuke me miró, cansino. Levantó con exageración una torre y decapitó a mi desdichada reina.

—Error.

—Lo tenía previsto.

—Seguro que sí… —con un sentimiento de venganza, me cargué a uno de sus peones solitarios. Sasuke soltó una de sus risitas autosuficientes y me observó con esa mueca _"made in Uchiha" _que tanto me ponía de los nervios—. Excelente. ¡Tu horóscopo te mantiene en racha!

Capté su ironía al vuelo; se estaba riendo de mí.

Le fulminé con la mirada, mortificado. Él me la devolvió, desafiante.

—Ayer leí que tu humor se volvería aún más ácido de lo que ya es. Ten cuidado no te vas a quemar —comenté, perspicaz.

—Tranquilo, lo tendré.

—Bien.

Sasu-teme avanzó su grandiosa reina de marfil coloreado por la mitad del tablero, inusualmente sonriente. Mala señal. De seguro estaba planeando algo retorcido…

—Naruto, pásame la revista que está encima de la mesa —pidió sin dejar su poco común risita de lado. Le lancé la revista que me señalaba con un fuerte presentimiento de peligro alojado en el cuerpo—. Veamos… eres Libra, ¿no es así? —clavó sus profundos orbes grises en el papel y comenzó a leer—:_ "Emociones contradictorias perturbarán tu camino. Te dejarás llevar por las circunstancias que surjan. Hacer caso al instinto te ayudará."_

—¿Y eso, qué?

—Como dije antes: nada especial —deslizó uno de sus caballos en una L caótica mientras se ponía en pie y se inclinaba levemente hacia mí—. No creo en esas historias absurdas.

Y unió su boca con la mía, de súbito.

Aquel delicado roce parecía algo irreal ¿Sasuke besándome de aquella manera tan improvista y precipitada? Debía tratarse de una broma. O a lo mejor sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Sí. Jugando a un juego como el ajedrez, a un juego en el que sabía que tenía el control y todas las de ganar.

Ladeó su rostro y posó una mano tras mi cuello para profundizar el beso. Le seguí el ritmo tan bien como fui capaz hasta que tuviese que romper el contacto por una grave demanda de oxígeno.

—¿A cuento de qué ha venido eso? —le exigí saber entre jadeos. Me envió una mirada indescifrable.

—Simplemente comprobaba una cosa.

Dio la vuelta a la mesa y me agarró por el antebrazo. Tiró hacia arriba y me levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, acomodándome entorno a su cintura y apoyándome contra la pared. Acto seguido, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos.

Esta vez el contacto fue mucho más intenso que el anterior, bajando gradualmente desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, clavícula y hombros. _Mal día escogí para no llevar camisa_, pensé con fastidio. Los besos de Sasuke crecían en intensidad y me sentí indefenso entre sus firmes brazos. Éste curvó sus labios contra mi pecho, pensativo.

Un leve roce en cierta zona y bastante subido de tono provocó que mi cuerpo entrara en alerta roja.

—¡Hey! ¡Déjalo estar!

—¿Estás seguro? A tu amiguito parece gustarle…

—¡Déjalo ya Sasuke, por favor! —le imploré mientras intentaba deshacerme de su placentera caricia.

—No quiero.

Volvió a besar mi boca, lentamente. Sabía lo que hacía. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo me estaba matando por dentro… de ganas. Pero no pensaba darle el placer de verme rendido a sus pies. No. Vaya que no.

—Bájame.

—No.

—Como quieras… —le agarré con fuerza de su cabello oscuro e hice presión en su cintura con mis piernas. Me impulsé hacia atrás y luego hacia delante.

Salimos disparados hasta el sillón, donde caímos él de espaldas, y yo de frente.

—Idiota… —siseó Sasuke, ahogándome con un cojín cercano—. Te dije que toda esa historia del horóscopo era una estupidez. He estado probándote y no has hecho nada de lo que se suponía que harías.

—… —_¿entonces no pretendía violarme? _

Sasuke suspiró, agotado y malherido. Recogió la revista, la cual había salido volando a una esquina por culpa de nuestro pésimo aterrizaje de emergencia.

—"_Emociones contradictorias perturbarán tu camino" _Yo y mi supuesto ataque de deseo sexual._ "Te dejarás llevar por las circunstancias que surjan" _De eso nada: he tenido que hacer uso de mis mejores encantos, y aún así te resististe_. "Hacer caso al instinto te ayudará" _Tu amigo de allá abajo quería hacerlo, pero tú no le dejaste pasárselo bien —citó enarcando una ceja. Le miré con espanto y vergüenza.

—Quizás, estuviese equivocado con todo eso del horóscopo… —admití sin levantar la cabeza—. Tal vez sólo buscaba algún medio para comprenderte mejor o alguna justificación a que siempre me ganases en todo. Supongo que me dejé llevar. Lo siento —musité con nerviosismo.

—Hn.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón, me acarició el pelo y dedicándome una mirada llena de afecto, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa amigable. Segundos después, desaparecía por uno de los pasillos de la casa pidiéndome con voz socarrona y burlesca que mirase cómo iba la partida.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando miré el tablero de ajedrez. Su caballo había acorralado a mi rey contra su alfil y dos de sus peones, dejándolo en un estado tan triste y ridículo que hasta daba pena. Ya no existía salvación posible.

Nuevamente:

—Jaque Mate.

_VII partida, finalizada._

-

-

**FIN**

* * *

¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

_(Review ?¿)_

_Coelum_


End file.
